Fire Force Wiki:Image Policy
This is the wiki's image policy, all images uploaded to the wiki must conform to the following requirements or it will probably be removed. General Info Note that results of images breaking these policies depends on which part of the policy and severity of the case. One or two poor quality images being uploaded may just get tagged, but a large number of images that add more work for the other editors on the wiki may result in the user being blocked if they don't hold up on the uploads. Please ensure you use a good filename. We have for images uploaded with bad filenames. Do not use a semi-colon in the filename and ensure the filename doesn't break into multiple lines. Please don't upload new images over existing ones, unless it is the same scene with higher quality. Images which are uploaded over existing ones and are not the same will simply be removed. ;You are not permitted to upload images to the wiki if they are not going to be used on articles. Any images uploaded solely for use on the forums or on your userpage will be removed as they are not licensed for use there, nor is the wiki an image host. Quality Please note the following: * Don't upload images that are found on other wikis. They are most likely not licensed under fair use or of poorer quality and will be deleted. ** You are allowed to upload images that you find on Wikimedia Commons and use them on the site, assuming they are useful. * In general, please do not upload gifs or animated PNG's here. Apart from the fact that most GIF's are poor quality, they do not really work in a static environment like a wiki. In addition, animated PNG files can be abused to disrupt the wiki due to a lack of toggle for controlling them in most browsers. ** We recognise that there can be **some** cases where a GIF is more suitable than static images. Before uploading or using such GIF's though, **please discuss it with other editors on the respective article talkpages!** * Images containing watermarks will be removed on sight as they are copyrighted. Always ensure images are watermark free to be eligible for use on the wiki (per "fair use" laws). Uploading To assist our editors in uploading images to the wiki that comply with this image policy, we have a customised uploader form that automatically creates an appropriate rationale for you. When uploading, simply type in the information that is required and select an appropriate license. Please note that the uploader expects certain fields to be entered so as to comply with the image policy and various fair use laws. Use on Articles * Only properly tagged and officially created images can be used in articles. ** If your image contains no license metadata (eg ) or a fair use rationale (eg ), or neither, your image will be removed from pages where it is used. ** Users who do not make an effort to write out a fair use rationale or include license information may be warned via their message wall and their image will be deleted after some time. ** Only upload official images here. You may not upload fanon or modded pictures here. Do not use the wiki as a storage dump of files for use on other wiki's or websites. * When placing an image inside of an article, never use px sizing. Instead use a |thumb|right| or |thumb|left|. ** Using px sizes overrides user preferences on the sizing of thumbnails and makes things inconsistent, so we avoid the use of it. ** The only exception to this rule is for special images locations and icons, such as the icons in templates and images in infoboxes which require a specific size to be flush with the infobox. * When placing images manually, use File: over Image: as the latter is known to cause problems with and file usage. * Do not place images inside paragraphs. * Never place an image just above or next to a headline as that disturbs the flow of the text. Legal Tagging ;Any edit replacing a tagged image with a non-tagged image will be reverted. Just a legal tangent. :The copyright and rights to images from the Fire Brigade of Flames series ALWAYS remain with the creators of the series and their licensors, be that Atsushi Ōkubo, WSJ Magazine, Kodansa Comics and other associated people. So do understand that whether you get your images directly from a screen capture or borrow them from another website, the copyright of those images always belongs to the creators of the series, despite whatever another site may say. :That being said, it is always good to provide a link back to the original image when you note what your source of the image is. :Also remember that these are about Fire Brigade of Flames series images. Images drawn by fans don't fall under the same category. However they have trademark issues as well as being very poor depictions of official things so they are not permitted anyways. Now, for images we use on the wiki, we use images under fair use and fair dealing laws. These laws can protect a limited use of images but there are restrictions, and to comply properly all images we upload should be tagged with proper fair use information and rationales. Understand that images used in articles always have preference to properly tagged images. This means that if you upload a image without a fair use rationale, and there is already an image that exists that does have a rationale, that other image will always be preferred even if it is of extremely poor quality and you uploaded one of good quality. Under fair use laws it is better to use smaller portions of something. However we are only dealing with single frames of content from the manga. So as long as you clip images down to the actual thing you are trying to get an image of and don't upload videos, it's not something you need to worry about. In fact we prefer that images get uploaded with the highest quality you can get hold of. MediaWiki handles thumbnails on its own, so we don't need to worry about file sizes. Category:Policy